Sweet Blasphemy
by Winterbeauti
Summary: 18 months she's been under his protection, almost a year since her parents' death, and eating disorder, and the demon attacks are getting more frequent. Dante is the only constant in her life; but she doesn't know how much longer she can keep her feelings for him under wraps, especially when he finds a new way to break her heart every day. Dante ad OC. Warning: Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1: His Hangover

**Hey guys, **

**This is my Devil May Cry fic, I hope you all enjoys. I am still writing Intoxication however there is only a few chapters left in the that one. Also my Captain America one I'm still doing that one to but writers black has me stumped at the moment. I'm still trying to find a new editor so you'll have to suffer with errors for a bit (maybe forever I hope not), but I think I got most of them. Hugs and Kisses please comment. **

**Sweet Blasphemy **

** Chapter 1: His Hangover **

_She stood gazing out the front window, his heavy boots echoing on the stairs outside. The creak of the heavy door and then his entry to the room. She turns to face him, lifting her dark lashes, to reveal eyes he could have drowned in. "How long have you been standing there?" His husky voice asked. _

_"Not long. Just waiting for you, hoping you would come home safe." Her smile was sad as she looked at him. _

_"I always do, Aurora." _

_"I know, but I still worry." _

_"I'm home now you can come away from the window." He breathed stepping towards her._

_"You don't understand," She whispered as he laid his hands on her shoulder, "Every time you leave, every time you walk out that door I wonder... I wonder if you'll come back home to me."_

_"Why wouldn't I?" He asked nuzzling her neck. _

_"Because…..because you might fall in that hell where your brother is, where your father lived, and because you could be lost to me."_

_He looks at her now, his face soft despite the masculine hard features. He had grown a bit of a shadow around his jaw. "Never."_

_"Don't say that." She says; her whisper loud in the room._

_"Do you want me to prove to you again how much I want you? How I'll never leave you?"_

_She gasps at his kiss, his hard blue eyes roams over her face, her neck, collarbone and down to the soft décolletage he enjoys looking at. Every night._

_"It's not because you'll leave me, Dante." Her eyes fill with moisture._

_He stared at her, watching her lips part, and thinking how he misses her. Yesterday, tonight and tomorrow. "Then what?" Sometimes he didn't understand women, nor would he ever, but that's just it. He loved them. He respected them. He respected her._

_"It's because I might leave you someday."He's puzzled now."I don't understand."She fades from his vision. He could feel his body shake. Not by temperature or anger. Every night, when he came home, she was waiting by the window. He was trying so hard to hold on to her memories. He tried to say something different each night._

_Dante could feel her heart next to his. She was there. Touching his face with her fragile hand, she touches her cold lips to his. "Dante…." She whispered his name. "I love you…" The confession reaches in his soul, his heart squeezes. His mouth goes dry as her arms wrap around him."Tell me you love me."_

_"I do….god, I do." His words were shaky._

_"Tell me."_

_"I love you."_

_"I'll come back to you tomorrow." She breathed._

_He shuts his eyes tight, "No."_

_Her face is surprised now. "No?"_

_"You're a ghost. A spirit. I can't just let you come back into my life this way." A tear rolls down his cheek._

_She reached for it, watching the crystal salty substance fall through. "I thought a devil never cries."_

_"I lied. I'm selfish. I'm not a hero. I'm nothing like my old man."_

_"Yes. Yes you are." She caressed the side of his face with her transparent hand. _

_"If I were, I'd have saved you. I should have sacrificed my own life, like my old man did for my mother." He's confessed this to her many times. She listened to him patiently."If I hadn't been so selfish, keeping you to myself, loving you so much…." He chokes the words out. Words that have been said a thousand times. "I never told you, never because I've got such a big fat ego, you see. I think I'm this big shot, but I'm not." Tears rolling down his cheeks. "If I hadn't been foolish….if I hadn't been reckless…if I had told you I loved you.."_

_She places her fingertip on his lips, "If that's what you want, Dante, I'll never come back." He wants to tell her no. He wants to tell her to keep coming back._

_"God, Aurora, I'm sorry…" His tears blind him now and with that she's gone. A chill went through him. "I promise you, Aurora, I promise to find every demon and kill them." The whisper of promise fell on deaf ears as the silence answered him. He secretly hoped she'd come back but he knows she won't._

Dante sat bolt upright in bed, his skin was slicked with cold sweat, and his heart rate was elevated. He had had that dream again, the dream where she was a ghost, that he hadn't been able to protect her.

"Tony, darling come back to bed." The woman that lay naked in the bed next to him snaked her arm around his waist.

It was bad to say that he couldn't remember her name, or most of the night that they had shared. He looked down at her, she was pretty but a stereotypical pretty. Her black hair hanging limply over her over tanned skin. _She'll be gone in the morning…_ He thought laying back down. To say the least those dreams freaked him out, and were causing him to lose sleep, _I probably just need a break, I think I might just stay home and relax tomorrow… _His thoughts didn't finish before sleep over took him again.

* * *

"You ass hole, you son of a bitch. I thought that night actually meant something to you."

"Ouch, hey, that's my… hey…"

Aurora heard the yelling before she saw the very disgruntled, partially dressed woman coming down the stairs.

"Had a great time."

"Oh shut up." She yelled back up the stairs, as she pulled open the door. The girl smiled at Aurora before leaving. "Bye."

Aurora just waved at her.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out babe!" Dante yelled coming down the stairs.

"Up to your old tricks I see." Aurora looked over the top of her glasses at him from where she sat in his chair.

He was wearing just his boxers, and a pair of jeans; his belt hung loosely from the loops. "Shut up." He snapped at her, as she got up.

She walked away from him her bare feet barely making a sound on the floor. She was use to his routine, considering she had been under his care for 18 months now. He'd come home from a mission, shower shave, and go to the local bars, drink pick up a girl come home fuck her and then in the morning, Aurora would make breakfast for the girl let them use her hair products and other bathroom items if needed and send them on their way all before he had even opened his eyes. She looked back at Dante. He was worse for wear; scratch marks from the gel nails lined his back and lipstick covered his neck. His head was down on his arm, resting on the desk.

"Here, drink up and take this, it'll get rid of the headache." She put a glass of cold water and a bottle of Advil down on the desk next to him. He peaked over his arm at it as she pulled a chair up next to him. She grabbing his left arm she began to scrub the writing off. "So you didn't tell her your real name again, I take it." She said taking the damp cloth and scrubbing harder at the black ink.

"Why do you care?" he asked harshly.

"Because, you're supposed to looking after me Dante or did you forget about the contract with my parents. Until the demon attacks stop you're to protect me. I don't want you ending up dead." She answered hitting him hard with the wet cloth.

"You're parents have been dead for a year now, just let it go. I'm only letting you stay here because you wouldn't survive out there in the real world." he snapped at her.

His words hurt, she knew never to dig into his life especially when he was hung-over so why did she do it now. She stood up and threw the rag on the table. "Fuck you Dante. See if I care if you come home tonight." She turned on her heel and walked towards her room that was tucked just back behind the stairs.

He just stared after her, he was into much pain to care at the moment about what she thought. He hadn't had a hangover headache in a long time and this one was defiantly killing him. The door to the shop opened, and in walked Lady, "Morning, where's Shorty?"

"In her room or something, can you not be so loud…" He breathed, putting his head back down on his arms.

"Somebody is hung-over." She laughed.

"Shut up, or I'll shut you up." Dante mumbled pulling out his gun.

"Oh you wouldn't, why is she in her room? Is she ready we're supposed to be going for lunch today." Lady looked around the room. By the looks of things Dante had made her mad again, and she had stormed off.

"Like hell if I know I just got up." he leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his face.

"You know Dante girls her age get hurt easily you might want to be a little sweeter when you're around her, and try to be a little more mature. Woman like that in a man."

"What girls her age. She's 21, by all right's I should kick her ass out to the curb and let the demons have her. It's not like I'm getting paid to look after her and make sure she survives or anything anymore. Her parents are dead, my contract is bust, and she doesn't do anything around here anyways."

"Dante… be nice, she cooks for you and cleans, and…" Lady stopped herself before she mentioned the fact that Aurora was working most nights (much to Dante's disapproval) to avoid seeing him with other women and to pay off his large debt load.

_Lady has a point, but I mean she brings it on herself. _He heard the door behind him open, and he looked around to see Aurora standing there. She didn't look at him.

"Hey Lady," She smiled walking up to her and hugging her.

"Hey, let's go." She smiled, "See you later Dante." Lady waved at him as they left.

_Aurora didn't even say good bye, that's odd. Did I really hurt her that badly?_ He thought staring at the closing door. She hadn't even made him breakfast before leaving. He just sighed and let his head fall back against the chair. "I know I'm tough on her, but what do you expect me to do caudle her? That's really not my style, please I've never really had a young lady live with me before." He ran a hand over his face, this was going to be a long day.

"So what did he do to make you mad now?" Lady asked starting the car.

"The usual being himself."

"Oh, you know if you wanted you could always come stay with me if you get feed up with him." Lady smiled at the young girl next to her.

"I know and thanks for the offer but every time I try to leave I end up feeling guilty, I know he doesn't need me to take care of him and what not but really the last 18 months of my life he's all I've known." She answered, she knew she needed Dante.

"I know he saved you're life but he's an ass, I love him like a brother but he's an ass."

"Lady, I need him."

"Aurora," she stopped the car in the parking lot of the restaurant. "I know you think you need him but you really don't. When was the last demon attack?"

"Two months ago."

"See the attacks are getting less and less, you don't need him, you're just so use to him that you think you need him. You're a strong independent woman. I mean come on you work at one of the roughest bars in town, the girls have to wear masks so no one recognizes them, and you hold your own there. Dante doesn't know and he doesn't need to know. You're 21 you've got a lot of life left don't spend it moping around Devil May Cry." Lady smiled at her.

"Lady, there is more to it…"

She stopped and turn to look at the girl, she knew where this was going even though she didn't like it she knew what was going to come out of her mouth. "No, no, no, don't say it, I don't want another heartbroken because of him." They both got out of the car.

"Nothing I do is ever good enough, no matter how I dress or what I cook he never notices." If Lady could've she would've face palmed at the very moment. It was too late the girl had fallen for the damn devil. She put her arm around the girls shoulders, "You listen to me and you listen good. I've been down that road, you don't want to go there, there is nothing but hurt that way. You're a pretty girl, and if I was a guy I would date you, Nero would even date you he's told me that himself, but please don't go after Dante. For your own sanity don't go after him. He'll chew you up and spit you out like a cat with a mouse. He only likes girls who are the one night stand type. He's never had a relationship that lasted over a week, a girl lets herself go just one day and that's it he's done with her." Lady explained as they walked into the restaurant.

Aurora could see Trish waiting there for them, she got up as they approached and hugged her. "You're talking about what Dante does to women aren't you." Her cool tone swept through the air.

Lady nodded, "Please try and talk sense into her, because I can't, it just makes me mad to."

Trish crossed her legs, and looked at Aurora, "She's his type with a little bit of work, not personality wise or body wise but fashion wise. I personally don't think you need any but from his point of view he'd probably think so, but they'd be cute together. I mean I've slept with him I know how good he is, even if he does use you for a one night stand he's worth it."

Lady just looked at Trish, the one woman she thought could fix the problem was only giving Aurora more reason to go after him. She shook her head and dropped it in to her hands.

"Hey don't you shake your head at me, I'm not one to discourage her, she like my little sister, I'd kick his ass if he hurt her, but hey she might be able to straighten him out." Trish turned her attention back to Aurora, "Look Hun, yes he can be an ass hole but I know you've seen that once in a blue moon sweet caring side of him, right." Aurora just nodded. "Now Dante is kind of a funny character see because he never really grew up with someone to teach him how to treat women, the ones he doesn't care about he treats them like crap, his throw away whores, and the ones he does care about he keeps at a distance so he doesn't hurt them. I know he cares about Lady and I, but we don't have feelings for him."

"Okay, but I'm just a job to him…" Aurora looked down at her menu, this whole conversation was making her depressed.

"Aurora, he's letting you stay with him even after the payments stopped coming that's got to count for something." Trish smiled at her and took her hand, "Don't worry you know we're here for you if things don't work out."

"I know." She smiled, Trish knew what to say to make her feel better.

"Now let's switch topics and have a good lunch." Lady answered looking up.

"Hang on, how about I take you shopping after lunch before we put you back into Dante's possession?"

"Well I do have to do groceries before I head back, plus I don't think he'll miss me for a few hours so why not."

"You're doing groceries again didn't you just do them?' Lady asked.

"Dante's kind of a big eater, ever since he's actually been eating food other then pizza, but even then he could put away a large on his own. Anyway so how's work going?" Aurora asked Trish.

"Slow, hey are you still on those diet supplement pill thingies?" She asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I'm just wondering my doctor was thinking that I should take them and I was wondering what kind you took."

Aurora dug around him her purse and pulled out about seven different bottles. Trish took them and looked at the labels, "BreastMaxx, Phen375, what kind supplements and vitamins are these?" Trish asked, knowing very well they were body modification pills.

Aurora snatched them out of her hands, "Nothing… Stuff to do with work."

"I thought you stopped taking that crap." Lady looked at her with concern.

"I'm working on it I've cut down a lot." Aurora smiled, "Trish try protein and vitamin shakes they actually really help supply nutrients because your body can absorbed them faster across the wall of the stomach because there is less fermentation that has to take place." She smiled pulling out a bottle of vitamins.

Lady just looked at her and started laughing, "I know why he's got a problem with you, you're too smart for your own good, you make him sound like an idiot."

"I don't know if I should take that as a complement or not." Aurora laughed.

"Complement, believe me you're going to make on hell of a vet some day." Trish smiled.

"Trish all the nutrition can be found online and there is a really good website that can help you design a meal plan that can make your body reach maximum potential, I actually use it for Dante but don't tell him that."

"Well that's really good to know." Trish smiled, "Can you recommend anything good?"

"When we go shopping well pick up a few things."

Lady just watched the pair talking, she knew she shouldn't worry about her taking all these pills and what not, she was a smart girl and she wouldn't get herself into anything she couldn't handle but she just prayed to god she wasn't taking the body modifiers to try and please Dante. The sight of those pills had sent a bad feeling coursing through her body and she felt like she had to tell Dante, about everything, the job at the bar, the pills and the eating disorders.

* * *

Now back at the office Dante was fit to be tied, the hunter couldn't find anything suitable in the house for food and his wallet was fresh out of cash. He pulled the fridge opened to see that Aurora had made him something for breakfast/lunch. A tray of sandwiches were covered with plastic wrap with a note attached to it, _**If I'm gone by time you get up here is something you can eat. I'll pick up groceries later. **_

_** Aurora**_

He took out the tray and set it on the counter, _Lady was right I am too hard on the girl._ He thought taking a bit of the sandwich, the heavenly taste filled his mouth. Dante had calmed down from his hung-over angry state this morning and began to realize what he had said to her that had hurt her so badly.

_You're parents have been dead for a year now, just let it go. I'm only letting you stay here because you wouldn't survive out there in the real world. _He hadn't even thought before he had said that and he knew how much it hurt to be reminded that he didn't have anyone and he had lost his mother almost 20 years earlier. The wounds were still fresh with Aurora, and he had ripped them opened. He ran a hand through his thick white hair, as he ate. The office was so quiet, no music, no other sounds but him. It was odd, usually at this time of the day he could hear and see Aurora sitting on the couch with her laptop opened, and a veterinary text book, typing or writing away. She had been doing her pre vet studies over distance education, because the closest vet school, was Cornell University and that wasn't going to happen with the demon attacks still happening. He just sighed and stood up. _Where is she? Shouldn't lunch be over by now? _He looked over at the clock it was after 3:30. Even though he had only been up for a few hours he was tired. He seated himself on the couch and began thinking about the events of last night.

He had come home, Aurora was a sleep on the couch, with her text book opened. Him and his night partner had snuck up to his room where he had fucked her brains out. They hadn't been quiet, he often wondered how Aurora ever got sleep, _she probably has ear plugs or something_. Even though he had gotten release last night; the sex hadn't left him pleasured, sex the last few weeks hadn't had left him pleasured at all. _What's with me? Ever since those dreams started I haven't been able to get off like I use too. _By those dreams he meant to one of him seeing Aurora as a ghost.

The door to the shop opened, "I'm home." Her musical voice echoed through the office, the crackling of paper bags fallowed shortly after. Looking over at the door he could see her struggling with the groceries.

"Hey, babe." He called not getting up or even moving for that matter. He could tell she was avoiding his eyes, "How was your day out?"

Aurora moved around the bar area putting things away in cupboards and the fridge, she could feel his eyes on her the whole time. She was still to mad at him to exchange more than a few words with him, so she ignored his question. "If you're not hungry I'm not going to make supper yet." He didn't reply he just continued to watch her with those eyes. Something seemed different about her; what it was he couldn't tell. "If you need me I'll be in my room." And as quickly as he saw her she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Their Breaking Points

**Hey guys here is chapter two hope you enjoy! I think I got all the errors sorry if I didn't. Please comment. I will warn you, this chapter is slightly X rated. Also here is my Birthday present from me to you. lol **

**Sweet Blasphemy **

** Chapter 2: Their Breaking Points**

Dante laid on the couch lazily staring at the blank TV screen hoping the phone would ring. Sure he wanted a day off but with the way Aurora was acting he would much rather be working. He had only seen her briefly since she had returned home from her day out with Trish and Lady; once or twice when she had gone to the bathroom, while she made dinner, and did dishes. During those times she had barely acknowledged him at all, she had simply set his heaping plate of spaghetti and homemade sauce in front of him, before disappearing again. She was so quiet, he often wondered what she was up to in that bedroom of hers, _She's like a little mouse. _Getting up from where he was laying he slowly walked over to her door, the only way he could tell she was still awake was on approach he could hear the soft music and see the glow from her star lantern that hung in her room from under her door. Placing his hand on the door knob, he twisted his wrist, slowly opening the door.

There she was sitting her back to him typing away on her computer, her hood of her sweater over her head. She didn't turn but she knew he was there, watching her. As quietly as he could he came up behind her, "What you working on flitter-mouse?" He tried to read over her shoulder but she quickly slammed the laptop closed.

"Will you leave me alone?' She snapped at him, her baby blues burning with rage.

"Hey, hey, hold up babe. What the hell did I do?" Dante put his hands up defensively, backing away from her. Her eyes shot daggers at him, as she placed a hand on her hip. "Look flitter-mouse this morning I was probably still drunk I didn't know what I was saying."

"Bull fucking shit Dante. You knew damn well what you were saying, you knew exactly where to put those bullets. Now get out." She yelled at him pointing towards the door.

"Aurora..." He started backing towards out the door.

"Get!" She yelled again chucking one of her pillows at him. He stepped back rather quickly, as she came to retrieve her pillow. Grabbing it from by his feet, she looked up at him briefly, he could see the tears glistening on her cheeks. "I'm not your flitter-mouse." With that she slammed the door on him.

Staring at the door he stood there, he could hear her muffled sobs. _God damn it, fucking over emotional girls. Give them a inch and they take a mile, I can't say one thing to her without her ending up like that. _He looked at the clock on the wall it was slowly ticking towards 10:30pm. _I might as well call it a night, maybe just lay in bed or something. _

Aurora laid there on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest, ironically enough the pillow she had thrown at Dante. Her tears streaming down her face, she didn't know what to do anymore. Every day it hurt to be with him but being away hurt her even more. Breathing a shaky breath in she listened to the creaks of the old office space. His footsteps on the stairs echoed as he head towards bed.

Unzipping his jeans he pushed them passed his hips, kicking them off. His large bed creaked as he climbed into it, the pillow sinking under his head. Letting out a sigh of content, as he rolled on to his side.

_Fucking women all they ever do is get themselves into trouble, not to mention their emotions, like come on. I was hung-over unsatisfied from last night's sex. What the hell did she expect me to say away babe it's okay. But I hate when I see her crying. _He knew he made plenty of women cry over the years but when Aurora cried he felt like something was trying to rip his heart out. Closing his eyes he tried to blank out his mind, he didn't want to think about her, every time he did his heart began to ach, and he didn't like it. Behind his eyelids he could see her smiling at him, like she use to when he had first started his contract for her parents. He remembered how he would playfully flirt with her, and tease her, and she; she would simply blush giggle and turn her head away trying to hide her pink cheeks under her long hair. He missed those days, they didn't happen like that anymore, now it was just the daily grind. They could barely stand to be around each other some days.

The thought of that alone made him uncomfortable and he rolled on to his other side. _I miss her laughter, I miss seeing her smile. Now everything is so fake, so superficial. She appears to be happy when she's not. It seems every time I bring home a girl she's sweet and nice to them but after they leave she's cold towards me. Like she thinks I'm a man whore, and all I do is use women as sex objects._ His heart felt heavier and heavier as he thought about the blonde sleeping directly below him. He wondered if she heard the moans, the bed scrapping against the floor, if his sexual activities ever woke her in the night; and even worst he wondered if she had ever dreamt about him fucking her like he did so many other women. His thoughts ran deeper and deeper, until he could see the images behind his eyes, images of her. Slowly he felt himself drifting off into sleep.

His dreams tormented him, his sleep growing more and more restless as the night wore on. The ringing of the phone was a relief, it brought him comfort, brought him back to his reality. Kicking off the blankets he shoot out of bed, he wasn't fast enough though, he heard her voice answer it.

"Devil may cry?" Aurora asked looking up towards Dante's bedroom door as she heard it open. He came to railing of the stairs looking down at her. Their eyes meeting, before his dropped down scanning over her body realizing what she was wearing. A black tank top and short shorts that left little to the imagination was what he was allowed to see the first moment he woke up, he wasn't complaining but his boxers weren't going to cover his ever growing erection very well. She held the phone to her shoulder, "Demon's in market square?"

"You know I'll take any job babe." He smirked, leaning on the railing. She just rolled her eyes and went back to the phone call turning her back on him. He waited until she was off the phone to say something, but just as he opened his mouth she snapped at him.

"You have a job to do. Don't worry about me I'll get over it." With that she turned and headed back to bed. Dante let out a sigh, pushing himself off the railing, heading back for his room for his cloths.

* * *

He couldn't get the image of Aurora in those pajamas out of his head, as the motorcycle rumbled beneath him. The wind whipping his silver hair out of his face, the cold early November wind biting at his skin. He could feel the presences of the demons as he drew near. The scent of human blood, hung on the air as he pulled his bike on to the curb, where the commotion was.

A large pack of scarecrows were huddled over a human body, looting the goods off of it, reaching back, and removing Rebellion on his back he stepped towards them. "Well, you guys aren't exactly what I expected. I expected something bigger." The demons turned shrieking at him. "I guess I'll just have to work off the anger." He smirked swings the large claymore in the direction of the first demon. The shape edge of his blade connected with the demons blade, sparks scattering across the ground. The demon pulled blade arm back, allowing Dante to swing, landing a strike to its tender belly. The blood, splattered over his sword and his coat.

The others charged him, ducking he pulled out his twin hand guns, sending a volley of bullets at them. Shrieking filled his ears as a several of them hit the ground. "Come on guys this isn't a work out. I haven't even broken a sweat." He taunted the demons in front of him.

They lunged for him again, and one by one he cut them down. Their innards and blood turned the streets to red making the pavement slippery and hard for Dante to keep himself standing. Finally he brought the last one to his knees, not a scratch on him. "Well that wasn't worth waking up for." He laughed. Moments later a burning pain shot through his right arm.

"You should lean never to keep your back turned, devil boy." Hell Vanguard hissed at him.

"Well, well, well, looks like you finally decided to show up." He smirked taking Ebony and Ivory out again, spinning them, "It's been a long time." He could see his blood dripping off the blade of the demons blade.

"Where's the girl, Dante?"

"What girl? I don't know what you're talking about?"

"The one you try so hard to protect."

He cocked an eyebrow at his opponent, "Oh that girl. The one I slept with last night. She's gone."

"You mock me." The demon hissed.

"No I'm just pissed that you wrecked my jacket is all." Dante looked at the hole in the jacket where he had been hit. Blood seeping over his skin.

The demon, flew towards him. Dante stepped back, firing rounds at the demon. The bullets flew through the black fog around it. Rolling his eyes, he put the guns away, bring Rebellion forward. Swing, he took the head of the demon off, swiftly and smoothly. The fog disappeared and he let out a sigh, "All done."

* * *

His leather trench coat flapped in the wind as he got off his bike, the cold night kept the city quiet. He was tired, sore, and had little feeling in his one hand. Reaching up he touched the large wound in his open arm. The blood that ran down his arm was just about frozen, when he opened the front door to Devil May Cry. The lamp over by the couch was on, and Aurora was sitting there staring at her laptop.

"Babe that's sweet of you to wait up for me, but you really didn't have too."

She glared at him from above the computer, "Don't be so cocky."

"Any babe, you know you want me. Just admit it." He smirked, hanging Rebellion on the wall, and setting Ebony and Ivory on his desk. Flopping down on the couch next to her, he slipped his arm around her waist. "Come on how about a little kiss."

"Drop dead." She continued typing away at whatever she was working on, not even looking up at the devil, and not trying to enjoy his arm around her.

"I like them feisty." At this point he had forgotten about the throbbing in his arm, or fact he was still bleeding, he was hell bent on trying to get her to stop being mad at him. But in all honesty he hadn't expecting the reaction that line got him. She landed a punch against his upper arm, directly over his injury sending him reeling. "What was that for?" He yelled at her, clutching his arm.

"What do you think?" She looked at him, seeing him clutching his arm, in pain and the blood seeping through his fingers made her feel instantly guilty. "Here, let me see that arm of yours."

"No, why would I you just punched me."

"Don't tell me you've never been punch by a girl before." She answered, reaching under the couch for the first aid box.

"That's beside the point." He answered getting up and hanging his jacket up, he would have to find someone to patch it later.

"Dante, look I'm sorry I didn't know you were hurt."

"Its fine," he answered gruffly, his back still to her as he removed his holsters, pulling the tails of his shirt from his pants.

She couldn't take it when he acted like this, sure she had been the one to threw a fit earlier, and she was the one who hit him but she was also the one who was upset with herself for doing so. She pushed herself up quickly and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind. "Dante, I'm sorry..." She cried out.

He lurched forward slightly at the sudden explosion of affection from her, but he just let out a sigh and let her hold on to him for about another 30 seconds before peeling her off him. Putting his hands on her shoulders he leaned down looking straight into her eyes, "Look, its fine. We're going to fight, I'm a pig headed ass hole and you just let your emotions rule you sometimes, but what I said yesterday was taking it too far. Now how about we take care of this," He looked at his arm, "And then try to get some sleep."

She nodded, and returned to her seat on the couch, followed closely by Dante, "You know you're going to have to take off your shirt right?" She saw that tell tale smirk on his face that signaled her that a one-liner was coming.

"I was waiting for you to take it off of me."

"In your dreams Casanova," She retorted.

He rolled his eyes, and unzipped his shirt; carefully pulling it down his arms, setting it on the arm of the couch he turned is eyes back to Aurora. She was on her knees besides him, still dressed in those to short shorts, and a tank top. He felt that flash of heat spread over his body again. _What the hell, why am a getting so turned on by her? I mean sure she's pretty but this didn't start happening until just this evening after our fight. _He was trying not to think about how his manhood was reacting to a woman he didn't have feelings for.

"I'm sorry if this hurts." She breathed, as her cold finger tips brought a damp rag up to his arm.

He couldn't keep his eyes from trailing down to the low neck line of her tank top. It didn't help the way she was leaning into him almost made them spill from her top. He felt his mouth go dry as he tried to swallow. He didn't feel the pain in his arm, as he looked at her, that ever present throb in his manhood growing worse and worse by the passing seconds. Finally breaking his stare he let his head fall back to the couch.

"Dante, is everything alright?" She asked, leaning a bit closer to get a better look at his wound now that it was clean.

"Yeah, just tired," He answered, knowing full well that wasn't the case.

Aurora let her eyes slither over his body, the light, gave his a warm golden glow, the shadows created by the curvature of his solid muscles made his already defined body look cut from stone. She felt her heart beat quicken, his long silver hair fell away from his face, revealing his handsome face. His skin was damp with sweat as she poked around the wound. _I don't know if I'm the luckiest girl in the world being able to be this close to a man that so many can only dream about, be able to fix his wounds, and care for him. Or if I'm unlucky because I have feelings for him and he sees me like a sister or even worse like a mother figure. _"Well you're luck this time, no stitches needed, that devil body of yours is letting it heal quiet well, it might take a few days though, whatever was on that blade that cut you had some sort of anticoagulant. So you're blood isn't clotting, and you're system needs to get that out before the healing process can really start taking affect."

Dante opened his eyes and looked at her; blue eyes looked up at him sparkling in the little bit of light in the room, her cheeks flushed from lack of sleep. He felt a sudden urge to reach out to her touch her face, find out how soft her skin was. He restrained himself, he didn't want to be slapped or punched again. He watched her hands work, as she wrapped the gauze around his bicep, then the medical tape overtop the hold it in place. "You'll probably bleed through this by morning, but it's all we have for now. I'll go pick up medical supplies in the morning." She answered, sitting back on her haunches.

His eyes dropped south again, as she did so, her breast bounced slightly, and he felt his heart skip a beat. _Fuck, at this rate, she's going to notice and I'll be beaten half to hell. She seems sweet and innocent on the outside but I've seen her and Nero play fight she's actually capable of damage. _

She got up and slid the first aid kit out of sight; she knelt on the ground think for a moment facing Dante. Her index finger of her right hand on her lips, arm pressed tight to her breasts forcing them up. Dante couldn't take it anymore, his manhood strained against his pants, and it was hurting. He pushed himself up quickly, "Well goodnight." He tried to sound calm.

"Night Dante," She replied still sitting there thinking, feeling as if she had forgotten something.

Dante hurried up the stairs, he needed to get rid of this erection now. Stripping down to only his boxers he laid down in his bed. Trying to think about anything but her, trying to make it go away. He didn't want to masturbate thinking about her, something about it bothered him, the thought of her having sex bothered him. He wanted to keep her innocent and pure, keep her for himself. But he couldn't keep his hand from moving over the large bulge in his boxers. Stroking himself, through the soft cotton, he let himself release a low moan. He was at his breaking point.

Closing his eyes he let his mind wonder he couldn't contain his lust, he want a woman's body. _God damn it I want her._ "Aurora..." He breathed out her name as he slipped his hand into his boxer, his cock twitched with anticipation. Pushing the boxers pass his hip he quickly brought his hands back on to himself. Jerking up quickly, squeezing he dark red head before sliding back down. Already he was feeling more pleasure then the whore from the night previously had given him.

_"Dante," She whispered his name against his lips, the soft white fabric of her nightgown brushing against his hot skin as he leaned over her forcing the virgin back into the red silk covered bed, "Fuck me like you've done to all those whores."_

His mind fluttered back to reality, he reached down to fondle his swollen balls, rolling them gentle. He clenched his teeth, groaning, as he thrust his hips up against his hand.

_She quivered at his touch, her slick wet entrance pulsing, begging for him, but he wasn't about to just give it to her like that. She wanted to be fucked like all the other whores then he was going to tease her just the same. She looked over her shoulder at him, on her hands and knees, breasts hanging over the top of her night gown. He leaned forward, sliding his tongue through her wetness to the sensitive little nub, running circles around it, as he pushed his fingers into her tightness. "Dante..." she moaned. He thrust his fingers into her faster, bringing her closer, stroking her g-spot, making her juices run over his hand. _

_ "Dante, please eat me out." Her voice sound so innocent. Slowly extracting his fingers, he began lapping at her entrance with that sinfully talented tongue of his. He could taste her climax coming, the sweet turned to salty._

"Aurora, fuck, Aurora..." He gasped her name. Thinking about her, seeing her behind his eyes, made him feel alive. Thumbing the slit that crowned the head he smeared the pre cum over his large manhood. He could feel the orgasm surging to the forefront.

_She was panting, moaning, her body shaking uncontrollably, as she clawed at the sheets, "Dante, please I need you inside me now."_

_ Smirking to himself he, climbing over her planting lazy kisses over her back, reaching down to caress her large breast, pulling at the pink nipples, making her beg for him even more. His other hand coming down hard on her naked ass, leaving a red mark. His cock pressed lightly to her swollen lips. "You want it don't you babe?"She bite her lip nodding franticly. He gave her what she begged for. With a quick snap of his hip, he was sheathed deep inside her to the hilt. Her juices squirting out over him, her walls clamping down on him, pulling a deep rough moan from him. He had never been with someone this tight before. _

His imagination ran wild, but it felt so real to him, and in only moments he felt his lower abdomen tighten his skin tingled on every inch of his body. His hands motions were becoming erratic, his breath coming out in short sharp gasps. "Aurora..." He panted her name as if it could mean anything in the world. Then he felt it the strong rush. He release came, spurting from him in a great torrent. The pearl little liquid coated his chest and abdomen. His breathing was heavy, as he slowly came down off his high, opening his eyes staring down at what he had just done. He couldn't believe it, he had just had the most pleasurable orgasm of his life, and it was caused by the most innocent girl he knew.


	3. Chapter 3: More than one Caring Heart

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long and sorry for any errors. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment!**

**Sweet Blasphemy **

**Chapter 3: More than one Caring Heart**

"Dante?" She asked kneeling on the bed. He didn't show any signs of waking up, he simply went one sleeping. "Dante," She put her hand on his bicep and shook him lightly; all she got was a sleepy groan. "Come on sleepy head, Nero's here to see you."

_What the hell morning already? I don't want to get up..._Just then the memories of the night before shot back into his head, and he came to the realization, he was still naked, and he hadn't clean up after finishing. _Don't roll over whatever you do._Slowly he opened his eyes, trying not to have an expression of guilt on his face as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Nero's here, he's got a job for you and also I got to fix up your arm again. So come on get up." She gave him a nudge before getting of the bed again.

He waited until she had disappeared out the door before sitting up, the blankets falling away from his chest, so they barely covers his waist. He didn't want to get out of bed, he was sore, and tired, his body aching for a woman's touch after only one night without one. The noise from downstairs drifted up through the open door. The smell of fresh coffee, as well as breakfast was the only thing that made him want to go downstairs. Well, he knew that, that wasn't the only reason he wanted to go downstairs, he wanted to see Aurora. Throwing back the blankets, he got out of bed. The cold air hit is skin, making a tremor reverberate through his body. His arm throbbed unpleasantly as he dressed, the wound from the night before hadn't improved much, all he wanted at that particular moment was to be with Aurora; Dante didn't want Nero to be here. After what he had done, he wanted to be alone to face the beautiful blonde.

* * *

Nero stared at her as she wiped down the bar, and pour two cups of coffee, the smell of bacon filling the air, and the soft swishing sound of her large apron. _Dante lives in heaven,_the younger man thought. He found himself subconsciously licking his lips, as he continued to stare at her. He was lost in a day dream, about her, sure he had Kyrie but when it came to Aurora he found it exceedingly hard to keep his hands to himself. Not to mention that they hadn't done anything yet was driving him crazy.

"So..." He tried to start a conversation with her, "You and Dante?" _Nice going Nero, you and Dante? God who asks that?_

She giggled slightly, blushing, "No, never, you know how he is. And you've known me long enough Nero to know that I need a man who will be in a stable relationship." She wasn't about to reveal her feelings to Nero, she had done enough damage by telling Lady and Trish.

Just then the red devil showed himself, "Kid stop drooping over her, you've got one already keep your hands off mine."

Aurora blushed knowing Dante was just teasing Nero, but she did like how he had referred to her as his. Setting down two cups of coffee on the bar as he made his way over to the pair. She turned back to her cooking, dishing out the food on to mismatched plates, and pilling more dishes into the already over flowing sink.

Dante pulled his coffee over to him, looking into it, as Nero started talking, "Look I've got a..."

"Kid, not before I've had coffee," The older man paused, a confused look on his face, "Aurora what the hell is this cream in my coffee?"

The blonde turned a deeper blush covering her cheeks, "It's not cream, it's something a little bit stronger." With a small wink she let the bottle of coffee liquor peek out from behind her.

Nero looked between the pair as they exchanged words with their eyes, as Dante drank from his coffee cup. The kid could feel his heart sink slightly, he had seen that look in Dante's eyes before; the half devil next to him was trying to get Aurora into his bed and Nero knew that would destroy her for any other man. "Well breakfast is ready," She smiled setting to large plates of pancakes and bacon down in front of the two men.

"Aurora, I eat already..."

Dante cut him off for the second time that morning, "Eat it kid, don't argue with her."

"Are you not eating?" Nero asked.

"No, I ate earlier when I got up," She answered taking off her apron and hanging it under the counter, "Oh and Dante, I fix your coat."

"Woman, do you ever sleep?" Dante snapped looking over his shoulder at her as she walked towards her bedroom.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead babe." She smirked teasingly.

The tension between them still hung in the air. He had been a little harsher then he had meant to be towards her this morning but after last night he didn't exactly know what to do or how to act this wasn't no ordinary woman this was Aurora. "Hey, what about my arm?"

"I'll fix it in a little bit, after breakfast." Her voice rang out from her bedroom.

Dante turned his full attention to the only person left in the room, "So what the hell brings you to my office?"

"Look old man, I've got a job." Nero snapped back at him.

"So you need my help is what you're saying." Dante watched Nero's face fall at his words.

* * *

She laid down on her bed, she was exhausted she hadn't slept a wink all last night. Between her fight with Dante had upset her to the point where she couldn't sleep, but even after it was resolved and she had said sorry she hadn't found peace. She had stayed up fixing his jacket, and doing mindless things like filing all the books in the house in alphabetical order by author trying to keep her mind off of him. She had tried everything to get herself to sleep but nothing had worked. With a yawn she rolled on to her side and closed her eyes. She laid there listening to the men talk outside, trying to ignore the raw pain spreading from her stomach outward. Unlike she told Nero she hadn't eaten today, she had taken her pills on an empty stomach and that was it.

The pain was growing worst and worst with the passing seconds, the cramping was unbelievable. Biting her lip she rolled on her back trying to think of everything but how hungry she was. Her thoughts immediately went to him, _Dante name meaning enduring, everlasting. If I hasn't known anything about his personally it would have say his name suited him. His childhood was horrible filled with nothing but tragedy and suffering, and I don't imagine his teen years were any different. That's what made him into the man he is today; strong, rough around the edges, a loner, a workaholic, and if you don't see that you see those dashing good looks. _Aurora let out a dreamy sigh, as she closed her eyes, but there he was waiting for her behind his eyelids; his striking blue eyes sparkled as he leaned over her on the couch. Aurora didn't have to even imagine what his voice sounded like because she could hear it from the other room, talking about some mission. Knowing deep in her heart she would never have him hurt but in her dream she could spend hours wrapped up in his arms.

* * *

"Dante I need an answer now."

"Kid there is only one problem, and she's in the next room. It seems I can't leave her alone for more than an hour without an attack some days."

"Get Trish or Lady to be her body guard, it's only a few days." Nero looked over his shoulder towards the half closed bedroom door.

Dante's eyes wondered in the same direction as Nero's, "Kid let me make a few calls, I'm not going to let you go into this fight alone it sounds like it could get messy." Pushing himself away from the bar, he went to his desk and started dialing.

Nero smiled inwardly, he was going to try and dig information out of Dante about Aurora. Sure they were friends but to him she was still as mysterious as the old hunter. He too pushing himself away from the bar, but instead of going to talk with Dante, Nero was drawn towards her. He could hear Dante on the phone, but he was to focused on Aurora, leaning against the door frame he gazed at her longingly.

Out of the corner of his eye Dante could see Nero leaning against Aurora's door frame looking into her room. Immediately he felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach, he didn't want that kid anywhere near her. Dante could handle them being friends, and working with Nero but if he so much laid a hand on her he'd blast him into a month from Sunday.

"Hey, kid most women don't like peeping toms." He snapped covering the receiver.

Nero startled and back away from the door slowly glaring at Dante. Smirking to himself the older devil hunter continued his conversation with Trish, "You have no issue with that?"

"No, I can be over within the hour." Trish's voice answered through the receiver.

"Alright sounds good, I'll see you soon." Dante tossed the phone back on the cradle before walking toward Aurora's room. "Trish is coming to take care of her, you better be ready because you know I wait for no one."

"Dante I'm the one who brought you the job, you do things my way." Nero snapped.

Dante could hear the whinny immature 16 year old boy voice coming from the 21 year old, "Look, that's another think woman already have a pussy they don't need another one. So quite you're whining and man up. I don't know how Kyrie is still dating you." Dante saw the anger flash in Nero's eyes.

"That's none of your business. Now hurry up I want to get going."

"There is that whiny voice again." Dante pushed past Nero and into Aurora's room, "Plus we have to wait for Trish."

"I thought you said women didn't like peeping toms; well I don't think they like men entering their rooms while they sleep." Nero snapped as Dante sat on Aurora's bedside and leaned over her.

Dante glared at Nero as he leaned down over the blonde, "Aurora, wake up." It didn't take much the young woman awoke at the sound of his voice.

"What is it?" She asked startled.

"Look I've got a mission, Trish is going to come look out for you while I'm gone. I don't know how long I'm going to be away for." He told her quietly. He could see how tired she was, he had heard her up throughout the night, rummaging around; but he had also heard her leave to go get medical supplies early this morning.

"Oh... okay I'll fix your arm up." She smiled sleepily starting to get up.

"No, I can do that myself, go back to sleep. I'll see you in a few days okay."

Nodding she laid back down, she was tired to almost the point of falling asleep instantly, "Dante," She mumbled his name sleepily, "I fixed your jacket last night. It's ready for you to wear again."

He didn't say anything he just stood, and laid a blanket over her. Seeing her like that brought him some peace even though he still know the danger she was constantly in.

* * *

"Dante, I've got a serious question to ask you." Nero asked as they walked along.

"What is it?" The older hunter looked up as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"So Aurora?" He started.

"What about her?" Dante felt the tightening feeling around his heart.

"Are you two a thing?"

Dante reeled around on Nero, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, "You lay one hand on her I'll kill you."

Nero clutched at Dante's wrist with his devil bringer twisting it, "Calm down, I'm just asking."

He let go of the younger man, "Why does it matter to you anyways you've got Kyrie; why would you want Aurora?"

"Because she seems more fun than Kyrie."

The words stopped him dead in his tracks, "You think she's some whore to be bought and paid for."

"Stop being all righteous Dante, it's not like you don't do it. I've been faithful to Kyrie for two years now and nothing I'm getting tired of this shit. Besides I've got urges, I'm a attractive guy why would Aurora go for me?"

He felt that lock snap on his heart, he could barely contain himself, "Nero, do you realize what the hell you're saying?"

"Yeah, I do. You should understand." Nero snapped pulling Blue Rose.

"Oh I understand, I understand perfectly well, but like a said you touch Aurora I'll kill you."

"Why, she's single, it's not like you have any claim to her Dante." Nero was getting more and more angry with the other hunter.

"Because she not some cheap whore, and I don't want to see her hurt because some punk ass kid needs to get off." Dante answered pushing past Nero, ignoring the gun pointed at him.

"You care about her."

Dante narrowed his now red ringed eyes, "Back off kid."

Nero had hit a nerve, smirking to himself he was about to push he luck with the other demon. "You have an issue with me wanting her because you want her don't you Dante." He saw the flash in Dante's eyes, he had gone too far.

Nero found himself on his back, Dante's foot hard on his chest, Rebellion scraping the little bit of peach fuzz of his jaw. Nero hadn't had time to do anything to defend himself, "You better be quicker on your feet when we find those demons, because they wouldn't be so merciful as me." Dante made sure he cut into the younger mans pale skin. Nero raised Blue Rose again, trying to get aim at the hunter holding him down.

"Kid, we've fought more than once, and you know I beat you in skill and speed. Shear power is the only thing you have me is power."

"You're threats are empty old man."

He dug the heel of his boot hard into Nero's diaphragm, "So you're not going to believe me." Nero gasped. "I swear, I'll kill you if you touch her, or even think about her in that way."

Just then Nero managed to get his arm free and fire his gun but it wasn't as Dante is was at the demon flying up behind the other devil.


End file.
